Undead Story
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: Author has lost files: ON HOLD. Sora is held prisoner, and for good reasons. However, this "minor" detail is overlooked by the ruler of the undead... RxS


Kaosu: Don't. Friggin'. Ask.  
Sora: O-O What the hell are you DOING to me?!?! T-T  
Riku: Lemme see. -reads it- I kinda like this...

KEY:  
NAME, 1ST/3RD – who is the story focusing on, and in what POV?  
_**'Demonic thinking in its host's mind'  
"Demonic talking through host"  
**__"Faint voice"  
'Thinking'  
_"Talking"  
Story text  
(Side Notes)

RIKU, 3RD  
"Right this way, Sire," a short, two-faced (literally!) man with a tall, thin black hat said, using his pink, cheery, happy face. He was leading a somewhat tall, silver-haired, undead male 'teen' through a castle known as Hallow Bastion. The room they were in had three frame-like objects on either side, a portal of darkness shaped like a weird heart on the opposite wall to the door, and a platform with another 'frame' raised up, opposite the portal, over the center of the room. The 'frames' were hologram devices that displayed a person. All were human. All but the seventh one changed every five seconds, but not simultaneously.

The man with the tall black hat and small, stout, black attire took the teen over to the seventh hologram. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a black cloak with the hood down. A barely visible fang was on either side of his mouth.  
The girl in the hologram was named Kairi. She had medium-length red hair, blue eyes, and a strange smile plastered on her face.  
The male growled. "I said "I'm only here for that boy, not anyone else." Did you not hear me?" Damn, he looked pissed.  
The happy face flipped to the unhappy, white face. "I'm sorry sir,but I told you: 'He's not for sale, because he has quite a nasty disposi-'"  
The silver haired boy lifted up the triangular man by the shirt. "First off: I'm not here for a whore. Second: I don't care if he's carrying a toxic, contagious disease!!!!!!! If you don't bring me to him NOW, your faces will BOTH become 'quite nasty dispositions'!!!!!!!!"  
"Y-yessir!" The little man was set down, and immediately escorted the teen to the portal. The man handed the teen a key chain for the boy's restraints. "Haveaniceday,Riku,sir." And with that, he scurried out the door.

Riku entered the Depths. And when he got there...

SORA, 3RD  
A brunette, spikey haired boy, wearing a black,white, red, and gold outfit (its from KH2) was clasped by the wrists, arms, body, legs, and ankles to the 'wall' behind him in a Y shape, with twelve locked metal bars that opened up through the middle. He also had a large number of magic restraints on him, locked at his heart.  
"Hello. I-I'm Sora..." the boy said, nervously, "w-who are you?"  
"Riku," the silver haired teen said softly and lovingly. _'Riku...' _Suddenly, his 'nasty disposition' spoke up in his thoughts, in its rough, Sora-like voice._**'Well... isn't that a nice name?' **__'SHUT UP! NO! GO AWAY!!!' '__**Why should I? Give me one acceptable reason.' **_He never could. _**'That's what I thought.'**_

As Sora fought away at his Demonic internally, he acted as cute as he could. Which wasn't to hard.  
The other one seemed to like him a lot. He... wait... were those the keys to his locks?!?! Was the short guy actually letting him free?  
Riku went closer to Sora, put each of the twelve keys on the chain in the locks, gently shoved them far into the keyhole, and turned them, one by one, so that the 'teeth' faced Sora's heart. "There." The locks didn't open.  
"What about the last one?" Sora asked, confused, and feeling a little bit hurt.  
Riku gave him a funny look. "There was a thirteenth key?"  
Sora realized that Riku wasn't trying to tease him with the chance of freedom. _Sora, you idiot. He doesn't know._ "There's a magical set of restraints locked at my heart. It also holds back the emotion love. If that emotion becomes strong enough to pass through the lock, and is met by the love of another, the key is created." He was afraid Riku'd be even somewhat disgusted. Instead...

"That's all? Well... I'm ready when you are."  
Sora's mouth fell open in mid-smile, and suddenly... he felt the smallest trace of love growing with every second. Slowly, it took on the form of Riku.  
And then a glow trailed between them, feeding into a small orb. The orb took the shape of the Portal entrance, but black, outlined in red with a red X crossing through. The bottom segment led into the key body. The key looked like this:

/ \ / \  
\ /  
\ \ /  
\ \/  
\/ \/  
\ /  
\ / 

Riku took the key, and examined it. He shrugged and placed it in the now visible keyhole over Sora's heart.  
Sora screamed, as a light filled the Dark Depths.  
KAOSU, 3RD

"When the King is done 'molesting' that human, I will kill him," Aki, a long blue-haired, blue-eyed, undead girl, who was a Shadow(1) (not the Heartless), and loved to dress in black (which she was that day), said.  
"You wouldn't ram a wooden stake through his heart, and you know it," the male with flame-styled&colored hair, orange-red eyes, and full red attire argued. He was Kaosu, a Deathless(1). He and Aki'd been friends, no, BEST friends, since they were alive. "Besides," he continued, "what difference would it make?"

Aki merely shrugged.

Kaosu puzzled it over and switched subjects. "Wonder why he wanted that Demonic boy, Sora?" After receiving no answer, Kaosu turned to his friend to see her staring off into space. "Hey. You zoning again?"  
Aki blinked. "No."  
Kaosu tried again after rolling his eyes. "Will you answer my earlier question?"  
"How would I know? I don't attempt to understand the male -- more-than-likely-hormonal – mind." This time it was Aki's turn to roll her eyes.  
Kaosu just stood there, then said, "You make me wonder why I even bothered standing outside to stare at that blood moon."  
"Nyeeh," Aki noised.  
It was silent. Then, Kaosu 'Hmmmm'ed. No-one really knew what that ever meant... but no one minded.

Suddenly...  
AKI, 3RD

The hall door opened up, Riku leading his little Sora to his bedroom. Then he stopped to tell Aki and Kaosu something. Aki had the feeling she was in trouble. "Sora, wait here." He walked up to them. "I want you two..." _'Uh-oh...' _"... to stay out of this. Got it?" They both nodded. "Good." He went back to an overly happy-to-be-around-you Sora.  
The two entered Riku's bedroom. Aki's friend said, "So what now?" She responded by shrugging.

Kaosu: Hey... Aki... Guess what??????? CHAPPY DONE!!!!!! WASTHATFUNORFRIGGINWHAT?!?!  
Aki: -blink- Someone's hyper... 

(1) This fic contains UNDEAD!!!!!!!! There are:

Werewolves – NO EXAMPLE YET  
Vampires – EXAMPLE: Riku, the Undead King

Pac-Men – Oh, wait... they're only evil. NVM  
Myrlings – An incarnation of the soul of an unbaptized or murdered child, preteen, teenager, or young adult, but created on a Blood Moon. So, technically, it's a 'blood version' of a myling.

Deathless – An undead that never actually died in any way, but instead was turned undead through a Blood Moon. (Don't ask.) EXAMPLE: Kaosu

Shadow – An undead that can switch between it's physical form, and a shadow on the wall. It is invisible to any surveillance, including guards, guard dogs, and watch dogs. Stronger Shadows can conceal allies as well. EXAMPLE: Aki

Demonic – A demon-undead. A demon is destroyed at one time or another. When it is, it's life-time is reviewed. If there was something that lasted until the end, would've lasted longer, and is more than worth their life, the demon is cut in two half-souls: Memory and Demonic. The Memory becomes free-wandering. But the Demonic is placed in the soul of their human being counterpart, who looks nearly the same, is named almost the same, has the same gender, is the same age (but in human years, not demon. Theres a human/demon one-to-one hundred thirty seven and a half conversion scale there), but does NOT get along well with the Demonic. The human-Demonic, at one point or another, continues where the demon left off. EXAMPLE: Sora (human) and §ora szōr-ă (Demonic). In this case, §ora is Anti-Sora, but a little more humane. Anti-Sora itself DOES appear, but is not a Demonic.

Anamatist an-uh-may-tist – An undead which can possess anything or anyone. NO EXAMPLE YET.


End file.
